A Second Chance
by Silence42
Summary: The dreaded warlord Apollyon dies in the siege of Blackstone Fortress. For reasons unknown, she's granted a second chance at life in a new land, filled with new people, and new experiences. What does she do with this second chance? read and find out (rated M because...REASONS)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i was just minding my own business at work last night when this started coming to me

Line Break

"You want war? Only war?"

Apollyon weakly gazes at the armies waging war with each other in front of her, breathing heavily as she feels life leaving her body.

"All I want," she weakly wheezes out, turning to point at the Orochi, "Is for you to admit what you are. All of you...my...wolves." Apollyon collapses, as her vision fades to black, she hears a voice.

" _your not done yet."_

Line Break

A woman grey haired, aged somewhere in her late forties, yet, despite her heavily scarred body, looks like her early thirties, snaps awake, sweating, muscles clenched like shes waiting for something. It takes a moment for her to gain her bearings and realize where she is. She climbs out of bed and makes her way to the window, gazing at the stars.

"Dammit, not again," she mutters to herself. Knowing sleep will evade her for the rest of the knight night, she opts to take a cold shower. Following the shower, after fixing her long grey hair into a ponytail, she stares at her reflection in the mirror. Staring back at her is the look of a battle scarred warrior. Muscles sculpted for strength, not elegance. Her naked body, rather than being an attractive thin frame with curves many women would die for, is littered with many slash and stab scars. Her face having only a few scattered small scars, with a single large scar crossing diagonally across her face. The steel grey eyes gazing back at her, hardened, not soft, holding the look of one whos seen too many battles.

"Seven years, its been seven years since that day, and it still keeps me up at night. Maybe you should have taken Inoichi up on that offer Kyra," she says to herself. Making her way to her closet, she puts on a simple t-shirt and shorts. Looking to her left, she sees her Jonnin uniform neatly folded up, and right next to it, a sealed safe big enough to fit person standing inside. She stands in front of the safe, staring, long and hard at it. "Not tonight."

She heads back into her room and leans against the windowsill, gazing at the village. 'Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. How I managed to get a place here, I'll never know. Why do I even bother staying here after all thats happened,' she thinks to herself.

"Kaa-san?" a young boys voice call out from behind her.

'Oh, now I remember.' Turning around, she sees a small boy, no older than 4, with spiky blonde hair, tired blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the villages "weapon," their jinchuriki.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" she asks.

"Can't sleep."

"Another nightmare?" He nods, "The same one?" He nods again. "Come here." Naruto shuffles his way over to Kyra and she picks him up, sitting down on a nearby chair with him on her lap.

"Can you tell me a story?" he asks. Kyra sits in thought for a moment.

"Which story would you like to hear?"

"The one about the knights."

"That one again? Are you sure, thats a long one, and you look pretty tired to me."

"No, I'm wide awake." A yawn followed by eye rubbing betrays his words.

"Alright, There was once a warlord named Apollyon. One year, she sent one of her commanders, Holden Cross, to punish a betrayer. There was a warden there, in the way. There are many wardens, this one would prove unique." Kyra had barely started her story and Naruto had already fallen asleep.

Line Break

A/N: same deal as my other story, i have no friggen idea where it came from, or how far it will go


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: there will be P.O.V switches in this chapter, oh and i have my reasons for why the first part of this chapter has terrible capitalization and puncuation, but it'll get better at the line break

Line Break 1st person Kyra's dream

 _"your not done yet"_

hm?

 _"are you afraid of dying?"_

afraid of dying? death is an inevitability, no one can stop it, the champion has struck me down, i have fallen, what does it matter at this point

 _"you didnt answer me"_

no, I'm not afraid of death, and I'm sure every soul who has died because of my actions are waiting for me in a very special corner of hell

" _who said anything about going to hell?"_

what? who are you?

" _not important, Kyra"_

wait, how do you-

" _thats not important either, listen, i have an offer for you"_

...i'm listening

 _"there is another world out there, a world almost completely governed by what you would call 'Wolves,' its constantly at war, even during times of peace, if that makes any sense"_

what does this world have to do with me?

 _"right now? absolutely nothing"_

then why bring it up?

 _"im offering you a second chance at life in this world"_

an enticing offer, but to receive, one must give, whats the catch in all this?

" _guide the prophecy_ "

guide the prophecy? whats that supposed to mean?

" _you'll figure it out eventually, oh and there's one more thing, sooner or later, you'll have to shed your skin, Apollyon wont survive in this world of wolves, the wolves will see her as too great a threat to continue living, and if you are killed too soon, it'll make this whole ordeal a waste of time"_

your asking me to become a sheep? i think i would rather accept death and die a wolf

 _"i never said you had to become a sheep Kyra"_

don't call me that

 _"why not? its your real name after all"_

it's not my name

 _"yes it is"_

Kyra died years ago

" _shut up Apollyon...its time to wake up"_

...why?

 _"why?"_

why do you want me to do this?

 _"change is needed, and i figured this is a good a way as any"_

who are you to decide something like tha-

 _"WAKE UP!"_

Line Break

Some nights are better than others. Sometimes I dream about Blackstone, sometimes I dream about my son. Most nights however, I can only dream about that one fateful day, the day the emperor's champion cut me down, the day it sent me to this world. Nights like that, I don't go back to sleep.

"Kaa-san! Can we go to Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast?"

"You know the rule, Naruto." Ramen, Naruto's favorite food. He calls it the food of gods. I call it cheap flavored noodles.

"Aw but Kaa-san-"

"No buts, Naruto, go practice your reading while I make breakfast, and maybe we will stop for ramen on our way home from the training grounds." His eyes light up at the sound of that.

"Yes Kaa-san." With that Naruto sets off to practice his reading while I go into the kitchen to start breakfast. Sometimes I wonder what the others would think of me if they saw me now. They probably wouldn't believe it even if they saw it. The once feared warlord Apollyon, a demon who would bring war to all lands on a whim, now, a kunoichi raising a child who has a real demon imprisoned within him.

I honestly don't know which is harder to believe, me becoming a mother, or me going from a warlord of the knights to a kunoichi in a shinobi world. No, I think the most unbelievable part of it all was casting off my demon name. I had almost forgotten my real name, until that day. The day I was given my second chance, but I shouldn't be thinking too much about the past. Right now, I have breakfast to make.

Line Break 3rd person

Later that morning at the one of the open field training grounds, both Naruto and Kyra were hard at work. Naruto was practicing basic taijutsu combos against a training dummy. Kyra however, was practicing three hit slash combos with a simple silver longsword, her whole body glowing white on the initial slashes, and her shoulders and sword igniting into flame on the third slash. Her efforts on mastering the art of unblockables and uninterruptables was draining on her stamina, but if fully mastered, will be well worth the effort, and with every combo, the strain gets just the slightest bit easier to take. Naruto pauses for a moment when he see's Kyra stop and flash yellow.

"Kaa-san?"

Her only response, is to raise her sword in the air, let out a cry, and practacly explode with yellow light before going on an unrelenting assault on an imaginary opponent. The biggest difference is the slashes are coming faster and heavier, and every strike comes with an uninterruptible stance and unblockable swings. She keeps up the assault for a solid fifteen seconds before ending it with a white flame overhead slam that sends out a stream of burning flame on the ground extending over thirty feet.

"Kaa-san that was awso-huh?" Kyra falls down to one knee breathing heavily. "Kaa-san!" Naruto runs over to Kyra, worried for her. "Kaa-san are you ok?"

"I'll be alright Naruto, I just need to rest."

"So does this mean we're done training?"

"For now yes."

"Ramen time!"

"Who said anything about getting ramen?"

"But you said-"

"I said maybe we will get ramen."

"Oh please can we get ramen, please, please, pleeease?" Naruto give his best puppy eyes.

"You know those don't work on me Naruto," she said while getting up.

"Why can't we get Ramen?"

"I didn't say we weren't getting ramen either."

"Kaa-san your confusing me." Kyra just smirks as she leaves with Naruto. She enjoys teasing her son.

Line Break

a/n: so something about the dream sequence is important, a subtle, or not subtle, idk, spoiler about Kyra, shoot me a pm if you figure it out before i reveal it in a later chapter


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: anybody seen my disclaimer? its a big white poster with " **i dont own naruto or for honor** " in big bold red? I had it somewhere around here but I can't find it

Line Break

Hiruzen Sarutobi was watching the whole training spectacle with his crystal ball. "Looks like someones been making some progress, good, good," He muses to himself while three shadow clones of himself are hard at work on an unrealisticly large pile of paper work. One lucky clone is simply sorting through the paper work, one relatively small pile for the paper work that actually needs the real Hiruzen's attention, and an extra jumbo pile of meaningless words and numbers. One very unlucky clone has to fill out the paper work in the extra jumbo. The final clone is somewhere in the middle. He simply has to go over every single piece of paper to check for mistakes.

Putting his crystal ball away he turns his attention the the paperwork that really mattered. "Let's see here, reworking the academy curriculum?" He starts on the list of changes requested, but when he sees how ridiculously long it is, he opts out to make another shadow clone to go over the list before making any kind of yay or nay and moves on. "Hmm, authorization to bar Uzumaki Naruto from entering the academy? Idiots." After denying authorization his work is interrupted by the Konoha Council Elders, Damzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado.

"Hokage-sama, my request to have the weapon drafted into my root program was denied," Danzo said.

"I am well aware, I was the one who denied it."

"Why? It needs proper training to become the perfect weapon of the leaf!"

"Which I'm sure he will receive under his current guardian."

"That raises up another question, Hokage-sama," Utatane says.

"Go on."

"Last week I looked into its guardians records, background, origins, everything, to determine if she was a suitable guardian."

"First off, stop referring to him as it, he has a name, and its Naruto, honestly I expected you three to above above the prejudice on the boy, secondly, what did you find?"

"Only the basics, orphaned as a child, self trained kunoichi, served in the second and third great ninja wars, spent most of her career in ANBU, and now she is a Jonin. I tried to delve deeper, mission history, psychological evaluations, but I hit a brick wall."

"That's because they are all sealed."

"And why does her records remain sealed even after being discharged from ANBU?"

"Security reasons. Information regarding Kyra is strictly on a need to know basis, and all you need to know is her name, rank, serial number, and that she is the legal guardian of Naruto Uzumaki."

"And what exactly makes this Kyra a suitable guardian for the wea- for Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Homura, barely catching his slip of the tongue.

"A few reasons. First of all, she is one of the few people in the village who will actually treat the boy fairly, doesn't have an agenda of her own to use the boy for, and finally, to insure that she doesn't have a reason to resign and leave the leaf."

"Her loyalties are in question?" Danzo asks, intrigued.

"By all means no, she has however, served more than her contract stated, is nearing retirement age, has done more than enough for the village to merit earning a retirement, and the Kyuubi attack a few years ago took something very dear to her, one of the few things that kept her in the village. I felt a woman with her unique skills was best kept in the village, so I gave her another reason to stay in the village, not necessarily remaining a member of the military force, quite frankly I'm surprised she didn't resign years ago." Utatane frowns at the reasoning.

"So you give her the source of her pains to force her to stay?"

"No, I gave her the option to adopt Naruto on the condition that she stays with the village. Had she not adopted him, then she would have the option of going anywhere she wants after resigning. There is more to it, but that information is classified, will there be anything else?"

"Yes," Danzo speaks up, "I want to know why you think the weapon is better in the care of an old nameless ANBU rather than mine?"

"Danzo, what is a jinchuriki?"

"A war deterrent."

"What more than that?"

"A weapon." Hiruzen glares at Danzo.

"Danzo." Danzo remains stoic, but chooses his words more carefully.

"...A jinchuriki is the power of human sacrifice. Unlucky men and women chosen for a tailed beast to be sealed inside them."

"Correct, and what normally enables a jinchuriki to draw on their tennants power?"

"Their emotions."

"And a jinchuriki who cannot draw on their tennants power is?"

"Next to useless."

"I wouldn't go that far, but the point still stands. A young growing boy like Naruto needs at least some resemblance of a normal childhood, and a young growing jinchuriki, like Naruto, needs to be emotionally and mentally stable. Naruto has emotional and mental stability in Kyra's care, something that your ROOT program could destroy, and the power of the Kyuubi rendered inaccessible, or worse, the seal keeping the kyuubi at bay failing due to Naruto losing his will to live, which in turn could very easily endanger the village. Kyra was the better option, she holds no hatred for the boy, she is not bound to any clan, and she took him in off the street." The silence following that statement was long and awkward. Utatane eventually breaks the silence.

"Hokage-sama, I only have one more question, what events led to Kyra adopting Naruto?"

"Orphanage kicked Naruto out the day after his third birthday, the day I visited him for the first time. For six months I failed the boy, oblivious the pain he was in as he was living alone on the streets, Kyra met Naruto, and within a week she was in my office with Naruto almost demanding me to let her adopt him. After hearing what happened to the boy, I was livid, and took her request very seriously. With certain conditions attached, I allowed Kyra to adopt him. Only after monitoring Naruto's progress and observing the villagers reactions towards him, that I realized both the 4th and I put too much faith in the villagers ability to forgive. Now if you excuse me, I am very busy." He gets glared at by his clones, "Correction, we are very busy, so please, get out." Utatane and Homura leaves, Danzo stays behind. "Can I help you, Danzo?" Danzo glances at the enormous pile of paperwork the unlucky clone has been filling out.

"That's a lot of paperwork," he comments.

"Yes, courtesy of the civilian council, I have a feeling they are trying to drown me in paperwork to look for a chance to ursurp me of power, luckily the joy of shadow clones exsi-" he's cut off by the clone that was reading the list popping. "Academy standards to be reduced by at least 60% percent? Are they trying to weaken Konoha's military? Not while I'm the hokage." Hiruzen immediately goes back to his work. "Is there anything else Danzo? As I said, we are very busy." Danzo pauses before answering.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, old friend." With that, Danzo turns and leaves. Alone once again, Hiruzen gets up and gazes out the window at Konoha.

"Something's rotting my village to the core, I just hope I woke up in time to save it."

Line Break

a/n: so ya, no senile Hiruzen, I was thinking about making this chapter longer, but writers block hit, and im starting to fall behind on my other story, so expect the next update to be on Keep the Peace

a/n2: ok nit even a day published and hanks to this keyboard and itits very weird and very heartattacky autocorrect where sometimes it worka, sometimes it doesnt, and sometimes it does that weird double word thing, like _itits_ , that was supposed to say its! and i have to go through the chapter again because i might of missed it... oh dont mind ne, i onky have access to through my phone, and my phone is a peice of garbagarbage...again with tge double word? right where i had plannef on ending this rant? you did this to me on pirpose, didnt you, you haf to mock mw, disnt you, YOU HAS TO GET ME ANGRT, DIDNT YOU

 **Line break**

a/n3: Sorry about that, my phone hates me, I hate it, if you are reading this and actually read a/n2, it was just me rambling about my pains with my keyboard, and not going back to spell check. If I get a grammar or spelling mistake, its probably because my keyboard hates me, and I missed it even after revising the short chapters several times, sometimes it seems to delete entire words


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: sorry guys, I'd hate to disappoint, but these stories wont be written any faster than the inspiration i get for them, and considering im not much of a writer, seeing as i still to this day dont know why i even started writing these, you can only expect slow updates, again, im sorry

Line Break

Officially speaking, Kyra is a Jonin and a retired ANBU. Unofficially, she very rarely takes a mission that isn't ANBU level, which leads to where she is now, battling the leaf missing nin Aoi Rokusho. Thanks to Jiraya's spies, his location had been revealed near the border of the Land of Fire. Hiruzen felt that the second hokage's ledgendary sword, the Sword of the Thunder God, was best kept in the Leaf's possession. Currently, Aoi was in a deadlock of blades with the wolf masked ANBU, Kyra, while the rest of her team is dealing with Aoi's squad.

"Gotta admit, that's some sword you have, non-conductive. No matter, you will fall to the power of the ledgendary thunder god blade," Aoi said smugly to his opponent.

"Idiot," Kyra replied. The real reason the lightning was having so little affect was due to rubber gloves insulating herself from the sword, and rubber insoles of her sandals to keep her from being grounded. Chakra can defy and bend the laws of physics all it wants, but outright ignoring them is a completely different matter.

Aoi growled, "What did you just call me?"

"I called you an idiot. Now, what are you going to do about it?" Kyra asked in a mocking tone.

"I'll fucking kill you bitch! Thats what!" Aoi roared as he raises his blade to strike kyra in an overhead slash. Unfortunately for him, that's exactly what Kyra wanted. At the last moment, she twists her blade into a horizontal high block, her blade glowing white as she does this. When Aoi's blade hits hers, it bounces right off as Kyra's blade ignites into flame and she slashes downward in a crushing counterstrike.

"Pathetic," she says as immediately after the strike, she halfswords her blade, and the end turns purple as she thrusts her sword into Aoi's stomach causing profuse bleeding before kicking him back. Aoi coughs up blood and falls to his knees staring at the ground. "Get up, you still got more fight in you," she says as she gets into her upper stance.

Aoi struggles to his feet, panting heavily. "You'll pay for that," he says as he shakily takes his own stance, rather sloppily due to his injuries.

"Enough chit-chat," Kyra says as she rushes forward with an overhead slash, which Aoi manages to block, if only barely. Kyra quickly follows it up with another overhead slash, her blade igniting into flame as she does this. Not wanting to risk blocking it, Aoi attempts to dodge to the side. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for Kyra to feint the attack and hit him with a quick double side slash, followed by a quick shoulder bash and another slash. She ingnites into flame again as to go for another bash but feints said bash, anticipating another dodge. She read him like a book as she grabs him out of him dodge, paralyzing him at the touch.

"I-impossible," he says as with great force, she slams her blade into his side, then retracts the blade and drives the guard into his eye, causing him to scream out in pain and fall back onto the ground. Kyra begins unscrewing the pommel of her sword.

"If your what qualifies as a Jonin in Ame, then I'm surprised that village of sheep hasn't been burned to the ground yet."

"F-fuck...you," Aoi wheezes out, his vision darkening.

"Not even in your dreams," Kyra says as she throws the pommel at his head knocking him out before replacing said pommel and collecting the thunder god sword. "Hmm, appears to run on chakra," she says as she examines the now bladeless hilt. "I'm not that good at using chakra but," she pauses as she channels the only chakra she can use, pure, basic, non-elemental chakra, into the hilt, causing it to activate and extend its glowing electrical blade, "it seems it doesn't need much, I wonder just how a blade like this was made." She gives it a few test swings. "Lightweight, but rather short and noisy." She deactivates the blade and pockets the weapon. Just then, her teammates enter the clearing.

"Wolf, report," said a bear masked ANBU.

"I have recovered the weapon," replied Kyra.

"Aoi?" Kyra responds by pointing at Aoi's unconscious form. "He's still alive."

"Not for long with those wounds," Kyra replies.

"Do we bring him back to Konoha?" asked bird masked ANBU.

"No, he would never survive the trip, collect his head for the bounty, and let us return, the mission is complete," responds Bear.

Line Break

Konoha - Hokage's office

Kyra and her team were debreifing with the hokage, the Raijin no Ken sitting on his desk.

"So Aoi perished in his battle with Wolf during the recovery mission. Wolf, were you able to get any intel from Aoi on Ame during the mission?" Hiruzen asked.

"No lord third, as arrogant as he was, he was smart enough not to reveal anything of importance," replied Kyra.

"Unfortunate, but expected. At any rate, it's good to have the Raijin no Ken back in our possession. Dismissed." All of the ANBU leave, except for Kyra, who removes her mask once alone with Hiruzen. "Can I help you Kyra?" he asks.

"You know what tomorrow is." she says.

"I do."

"You know there will be idiots out for him."

"I do, but what will you be doing about it?"

"I could have him glued to my side all day, but I want his safety to be guaranteed tomorrow."

"And how do you plan on that?"

"Simple, Naruto will be glued to your side tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play the senile card on me Hiruzen, I'm a jonin. I may be high in the pecking order when it comes Konoha importance, but I'm not THAT high, you on the other hand."

"Yes I see your point."

"Will you do it?"

"I'm a busy man Kyra."

"Sacrifices must be made to ensure the safety of the village."

"Safety of the village? Or just the safety of him?"

"You already know the answer to that, will you do it?" Hiruzen sighs.

"Yes, I'll look after him tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now as for the sword, it should be put to use, rather than just sitting in my office. You defeated Aoi, you should take it."

"I don't want it." Hiruzen is bewildered at this.

"What? This blade is a priceless artifact, a key piece of Konoha history, not to mention a powerful wea-" Kyra cuts his off.

"Glorified backup weapon." Hiruzen looks at her wide eyed.

"Excuse me?"

"The blade is short, noisy, flashy, and draws too much attention." Hiruzen facepalms.

"Only you would say such a thing Kyra."

"If that'll be all, I'll take my leave now." Kyra turns and heads for the door, right as she opens it, Hiruzen calls out to her causing her to turn back.

"Kyra," he says as he tosses the blade to her, which she catches.

"I just sai-" he cuts her off.

"Take it, that's an order."

"...As you wish."

Line Break

October 10th

 _SHNK_

Most kids enjoy their birthdays, but not Naruto. Most kids spend their birthdays with their families, opening presents, and enjoy being the center of attention. For Naruto, it usually meant a couple extra beatings from the staff at the orphanage. That was before he came into Kyra's care.

 _SHNK_

This time, it was sitting around in Hokage's office all day, bored out of his mind, with only three things to do.

 _SHNK_

Reading, chatting with his jiji or his mother, and,

 _SHNK_

Listening to the mind numbing sound of a whetstone grinding against a sword. Still, it beats the last few birthdays he had.

 _SHNK_

"Remind me why again I'm letting the two of you stay in here all day," Hiruzen said as he continued working on paperwork.

 _SHNK_

"Because we both care for Naruto's safety and I only trust the villagers about half as far as I can throw them, scratch that I don't even trust them that much," replied Kyra as she tends to her silver longsword.

 _SHNK_

"Ah, yes, thank you," Hiruzen says as he turns his attention back to the paperwork.

 _SHNK_

"Must you do that here?"

 _SHNK_

"Yes," Kyra replied.

 _SHNK_

Hiruzen groans, growing increasingly annoyed at that sound. "On the bright side, Konoha's economy should be booming soon," he comments.

Kyra stops sharpening her blade and looks at Hiruzen. "I thought that that the villages economy was already doing well," Kyra says, slightly confused.

"It is, but we have been receiving a drastically increased number of missions, more than we really know what to do with. There's one thing that's bothering me though," Hiruzen says, with a frown forming on his face.

"And that is?"

"Most of these extra missions take place in or near the Land of Wind."

Kyra frowns as well. "Where have these missions been coming from?"

"The Wind Daimyo, it seems he's been outsourcing Suna's missions to us."

"Then I'd say outsource them right back to Suna," Kyra says.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" Hiruzen asks with obviously fake curiosity on his face.

"Think about it, Konoha's economy is already doing good as it is. Sure, keeping these missions could boost our economy further, but its pointless. If most of these missions take place in the Land of Wind, then Leaf shinobi would have to travel great distances for just a simple C-ranked mission. More importantly, with all the funds from these missions going to the Leaf, Suna's econony will drop exponentially. If we keep these missions, we are basically stealing money from our ally, and allies are not supposed to be stealing from each other." Hiruzen smiles at her response.

"Well said Kyra."

 _SHNK_

He groans again, it was going to be a long day.

Line Break

Later that night

A group of wannabe demon killers were all trying to figure where Kyra lives to assassinate Naruto. Much easier said than done when Kyra lives in a complex at an undisclosed location that primarily houses off duty ANBU. Let it be known that Hiruzen doesn't joke around anymore when it comes to the safety of his shinobi and jinchuuriki, even if said jinchuuriki wasn't currently at home. Kyra, however, was home, standing in front of her safe.

"How long has it been since I let you out? 5 years as of today? What would she say if I let you out tonight? No, she wouldn't want that. I may have been wrong about her, but I know I'm right about him." She sighs. "Not tonight." She turns to leave, but takes one more glance at the safe. "I won't lose him like I lost her, _I_ will make sure of that."

Kyra goes to the window and glances out, seeing groups of people out in the distance, not innocents exploring the market at night, but search parties, and she knows exactly what they are searching for. She goes to her dresser and collects a pair of black gloves that covers up to the forearm, but these gloves hid a nasty surprise, metal plating beneath the fabric. Plating on the forearm for protection, and plating along the fingers and knuckles for augmented striking power. "They want something to take their pain out on, their anger, their hate, someone who won't fight back, who can't fight back. They are looking for a massacre tonight." She goes to leave her apartment. "I'll give them a war."

Line Break

A/N: figured I could end it here, it's been long enough since the last update, no point in delaying it any further, again I'm sorry for horribly slow updates but I'm just not a writer, not much of one anyway


End file.
